


Aradia vs Rose

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose pointing her knitting needles at the chest of Aradiabot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aradia vs Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the first Homestuck picture I ever drew! 
> 
> [Here is the original larger version](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Aradia-vs-Rose-large-183028953).
> 
> References:  
> [Fractal](http://stockarch.com/images/abstract/patterns/gaudy-fractal-2142)  
> [Paper textures](http://fav.me/d1ipc6f)
> 
> Also [this great Aradia/Equius](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/#/d2uig5p) picture was very inspiring.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Watchers and the Seer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394960) by [prunescholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunescholar/pseuds/prunescholar)




End file.
